Misunderstandings
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Draco finds a sulking Gryffindor out on a walk, who would have guessed that they both were wanting the same thing?


Word Count: 1271

Title: Misunderstandings

Beta: whitetiger91

Note: AU!

* * *

The Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Olivanders: Write about a Slytherin

* * *

The House Cup:

House: Gryffindor

Class: Charms

Category: Standard

Prompt: [Speech] "How is it possible that someone as intelligent as (you/Name) can be so unfathomably dense?"

* * *

Hogwarts:

Assignment 2: Agricultural Science: Task 1: Write about someone feeling unwanted.

* * *

Draco was sitting outside the castle on his own that afternoon. He didn't think that anyone would _actually _notice. Since he had quit having the two log heads follow him around, it appeared that nobody cared about him at all.

He supposed it didn't matter really. It was a sort of freedom that came from not having anyone around. He didn't need to worry about anyone close to him getting hurt. That was probably the main reason he'd told Crabbe and Goyle to leave him alone. The Slytherins just thought he had gotten annoyed with their company.

He was sitting with his nose in his Potions book when he saw Harry Potter walking along the lake, looking moody.

"Hey, what's got you down, Saviour?" he said sarcastically, his usual smirk in place.

"Oh, get eaten by the swamp monster," Harry responded.

Draco laughed; he couldn't help it. He left his open Potions book where it was and walked after Potter. He was tempted to continue his teasing when he heard a sigh from the Gryffindor.

"You can tell me," Draco said, uncharacteristically serious for once.

"Why would you care?" Harry asked, and Draco looked as if he was seriously considering this question. It was not what their relationship was.

"Why not?" he said eventually, for lack of a better response.

"I would say that you want to tease me, but who would you tell? You have been distancing yourself from everyone these days," Harry said.

"How would you know that?" Draco replied.

"We are enemies, it's my job to know," Harry said, but the response seemed hollow.

"I'm not your enemy," he said. His pale face had a strange expression.

"I know, you just happen to have fallen on the wrong side of an upcoming war," Harry responded.

"You pretend you know me, but I'm not who you think I am, Potter," he said, his tone changed completely. He was defensive again. The comment had offended him; how dare Potter to assume how he felt?

"Are you telling me you're not on the wrong side?" Harry insisted. He found a sore spot, and he couldn't help pick at it.

"Depends who you ask," he drawled.

"Well, I don't suppose he can do much with the information," Harry said as if trying to justify talking to his nemesis about what was bothering him.

Draco raised his eyebrows at him. It seemed like the Gryffindor didn't understand he wasn't blindly following in his father's footsteps. He wasn't planning on becoming a pawn in the Dark Lord's plan. He also didn't volunteer any information given to him in confidence. He was a trained Legilimens for a reason.

"Well, spit it out then," Draco said eventually. It seemed like Harry was wondering if he should mention it or not.

"I'm gay," Harry said suddenly. Draco's eyebrows shot into his hairline. That was not what the Slytherin had expected. "Also, I'm probably going to die soon," he added after a pregnant pause.

"Then your adoptive family won't even need to know," he said. At the glare he got from Harry, he added, "I'm looking on the bright side."

Harry burst out laughing. Hearing the genuine laughter made Draco's heart feel lighter than it had before.

"I mean, come on, who will care? Except for the youngest Weasley; she used to have a crush on you," Draco said once the laughter stopped naturally.

"Well, it's not about who I love, it's about _who_ I love," Harry muttered eloquently as always.

"What does that even mean?" Draco asked, staring at him.

"They don't care if I'm gay or straight or bisexual, they don't like who I have fallen for," Harry explained.

"Stuff them then, they should care about your happiness; if this person makes you happy, then you don't need to defend yourself against anyone," Draco said fiercely.

"Uhm sounds like something you feel passionate about," Harry muttered.

"I know what it's like to feel unwanted. Tell this guy how you feel; what's the worst that could happen?" he asked. He didn't expect an answer, but Harry replied anyway.

"What if he is a Death Eater?" Harry said, honestly.

"You won't know unless you take the risk," Draco replied.

He wondered which Slytherin it could be; it must've been someone in their year. Perhaps Blaise? Blaise was handsome. There was also Theo, but if it were Theo, then Potter would be out of luck. He was a Death Eater; he had taken the mark just after he'd turned sixteen.

"Could you tell me if he is?" Harry asked, suddenly.

"As you said, Potter, I haven't been much into the gossip trend of late. I prefer to mind my own business," he said, rolling his eyes. Did Potter honestly expect him to set him up?

"I see," Harry said. It seemed like he was thinking hard about what to say next. It was like he was going to take a risk, and he was gathering his courage.

"Can you tell me about the gay Slytherins then?" Harry asked.

"Ah, so it is a Slytherin," he replied with a smirk.

"Yeah…"

"Well, Blaise is bisexual, and he doesn't care who knows, Theo… well, let's just say even if he is, I won't try anything. Of course, I'm gay too, but it's not like that counts for anything," Draco said.

The look on his Harry's face told Draco that he had gotten his guess correct; it was one of them. But knowing his luck, it wasn't the one he'd hoped.

Harry let out another loud sigh before he threw caution to the wind and just let the chips fall where they may.

"How is it possible that someone as intelligent as you can be so unfathomably dense?" Harry finally said.

"Hey!" Draco cried indignantly, automatically assuming it was an insult. "You think I'm intelligent?" he added after a pause.

"Of course," Harry replied. "Other than picking up signals," he added.

"Signals?" he asked.

"Yes, signals," Harry said. "Why do you think I keep following you everywhere?"

"You think that I'm no-good Death Eater pawn?" Draco said.

Harry laughed hollowly. "Why do you think I tackle before I hex you?" Harry asked again.

"Because you only know one spell?" Draco shot back.

"Oh wow, you're the most unobservant Slytherin ever," Harry said.

"Okay, so tell me why," he said, finally giving up.

"Because it's _you_, it's always been _you_," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Me? But you think I'm a Death Eater."

"Aren't you?" Harry replied, his emerald eyes shining with hope.

"No, I'm not, and I don't intend to become one," he replied honestly. The mask of sarcasm was all gone.

"Why is that?"

"Because my heart knows what's right, and my heart belongs to someone else," he said slowly.

"Oh Merlin," Harry said, blushing. "I just admitted to being interested in you, and you are already in love," he said, a hand covering his red face.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This man just professed his feelings for me, and while he is probably an idiot, he is gorgeous, and I can't stand seeing him suffer any more," Draco said. Before Harry could respond to this, he walked closer, holding his hand out to Harry as he had in their first year.

This time, Harry didn't hesitate; he took his pale hand into his own. "I don't want you to feel unwanted anymore," Draco said. "I've always wanted you."

"Me too, with you," Harry replied, blushing at his words. Then, encouraged with the confessions and clearing up of misunderstandings, he moved in to claim the Slytherin's lips in a steamy kiss.


End file.
